


Binder Get!

by Kiloueka



Series: No Spoilers [7]
Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 9S IS A GOOD BOY<, 9S is a good boy, 9S is trans, Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catharsis, Cats, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, FTM, Fluff, Gender Affirmation, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Idiots in Love, Just Add Kittens, Kittens, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Modern Era, Oneshot, Projection, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, binders, bodega cats, i cant believe theres a n alternate universe grocery store tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiloueka/pseuds/Kiloueka
Summary: Birthday present for Almaterias!Trans boy 9S gets his first binder and is so excited about it he almost runs out of the house without putting a shirt on. He and 2B go to the bodega and nothing bad happens at all.
Relationships: 2B/9S (NieR: Automata)
Series: No Spoilers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475246
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	Binder Get!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almaterias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaterias/gifts).



“TWO BEEEEE! 2B COME HERE,” 9S screams, tearing through the house while waving a small brown package above his head. 

“9S what’s wrong?” 2B bursts out of their room, nearly hitting 9S in the face with the door. “Are you okay--oh.” She pauses when she sees the huge grin on his face and the package he grips tightly in his hands. “Is that it?”

9S nods furiously, jumping up and down like an excited child on Christmas. 

2B lets out a sigh and places a hand on her chest. “Don’t scream like that please,” she says with an exasperated chuckle. “I thought you were being murdered.”

“Sorry Bibi,” 9S says, pushing 2B back in the room. “Stay in there for a sec, lemme put it on!”

“Okay,” 2B says as 9S shuts the door a little too forcefully. “Oof, sorry!” he says as he runs toward the couch. He rips open the package, and pulls out the highly-anticipated item inside: his first-ever binder!

9S stifles a squeal as he shakes the wrinkles from the tough fabric. It’s the perfect size...well, he assumes it is. Only one way to find out. 

He struggles a bit, but finally manages to squeeze into it and adjust it…

“Fuck it’s backwards,” 9S snorts. He should have figured that out a while ago, but oh well.

As he’s struggling to turn it around, he hears the telltale “prrp” of Dango and the rustling of papers as his tiny chubby tuxedo cat jumps on the coffee table. 

“Can I come out now?” 2B’s muffled voice makes both him and Dango jump.

“H-hold on just a minute!” 9S calls back and finally pops his head through the correct way. Dango sits down and looks at 9S as he shifts around and adjusts it just right. It feels tight but not too tight. He takes a deep breath in. Everything seems okay so far.

“Now to look,” 9S gulps. He stands up and stretches and makes his way to the mirror. His heart is racing as he steps in front of it.

He looks…

9S turns to the side and can’t help but flap his arms and jump up and down when he sees just how well it works. He’s almost completely flat-chested now. It’s still a tiny bit noticeable if he stands in certain ways, but with his baggy shirts, it’d be easy to go full stealth.

9S makes an excited noise and calls 2B out of the bedroom. The door opens almost immediately as if she were standing with her hand on the knob the entire time. 9S twists around and almost glides over to 2B and presents himself to her with his arms wide.

2B puts her hands over her mouth and smiles a wide, genuine grin. 

“Oh wow,” she says.

“I know! Isn’t it great!” He pats his chest and jumps up and down. “I was worried I’d get the wrong size but this fits nicely...at least I think so.”

He looks back at 2B and sees she has tears in her eyes. 9S heart skips a beat.

“Whoa, are you okay?” 9S asks.

2B nods and sniffs. “I haven’t seen you smile like that in years,” she responds quietly.

9S’ heart skips two beats and he feels his face grow hot almost immediately. He involuntarily goes through several facial expressions before tearing up himself. He smiles again and wipes his eyes. 

“R-really?” 

2B nods again. She pulls 9S into a hug and squeezes him tight. He hums and buries his face in her chest and hugs her back.

“Heh,” he says in a muffled voice. “I didn’t think putting on a tit-squisher would be so emotional.” 

“I’m sorry,” 2B responds in an uncertain tone.

“Nonono!” 9S gasps, pulling back so he could see her face. “I didn’t mean that in a bad way at all. It’s just…” he sniffs. “Well, I haven’t looked forward to something this much in forever--well, I mean besides waiting for you to get home.”

2B bonks her forehead against his. “Dork.” 

9S lets out a cheeky laugh. “Thank you. I just--” he pauses and fights for words. “Thank you, 2B.”

“Nines, it wasn’t that much money,” 2B hums and hugs him closer. 

“Yeah but it’s the thought that matters!” 9S smiles. “2B, you have no idea how much I’ve wanted this.” He lets out a shaky laugh and stands back to look in the mirror again. “I look--” He twists back and forth and looks to 2B. 

“Like a man,” 2B finishes, smiling softly.

9S nods vigorously, almost causing himself to black-out. He steps back to balance himself and holds his hand over his face. “Goddammit,” he laughs. 

2B places a hand on his shoulder to steady him. 9S blinks away the stars and checks himself once more in the mirror.

“Well, let's take this baby for a spin!” He eagerly scoops up his bag and hastily gets ready to leave.

2B tilts her head. “Where are we going?”

“The store, of course!” He grabs the door and swings it open.

“WAIT!” 2B screams and dives for the door, slamming it closed. 

“Huh? Oh.” 9S looks down and sees he hadn’t actually put on a shirt yet. He laughs nervously and slinks to the bedroom. “I’m gonna just…hold on a sec hhhahaha.” 

Not a minute later, they head out and bundle up in 2B’s run-down car. 9S can’t stop squirming and adjusting his binder while looking in the mirror.

“Does it look okay?” he keeps asking. 2B tries to glance over at him without crashing to assure him it does indeed look fine. 

They arrive at the bodega with no issues. 9S’ excitement has reached critical mass at that time, but the moment he places his hand on the door handle, it all vanishes and is replaced with a deep anxiety.

“Nines?” 2B tilts her head and walks over to his side of the car. 

“Oh god, what if I--” Every possible scenario flashes through his mind. What if someone recognizes him? What if there’s some religious nut there that noticed? 

2B rips the door open before he can finish and covers his mouth with her hand. He gasps and bites his lip as he looks up at her. She’s smiling softly. His worries already begin to melt away.

“It’ll be okay,” she hums. 

“Yeah,” 9S breathes. “Yeah.” He exhales a stale breath and fumbles with his seat belt. He leans against 2B’s hand for a moment and breathes in the peachy scent of her hand lotion. Her touch was almost magical. Maybe it was just a soft reminder that he was safe with her. He’ll be strong for her, and she’ll be there to protect him if he failed.

He squeezes his eyes shut and gets out of the car. 2B kisses him on the cheek, making him blush. 

Walking through the parking lot and looking at all the mundane sights around him makes him realize how dramatic he’s being. They’re just going to get groceries, not fight a war. He chuckles to himself and squishes closer to 2B. She takes his hand and gives it reassuring squeezes every time they pass someone. 

As expected, nobody looks up from what they were doing. Everyone continues their zombie-walks through the store to grab whatever clearance items they can get their grubby hands on, or to harass an unsuspecting employee just trying to do their job.

They start loading their cart, and slowly but surely, 9S relaxes his posture and starts to venture further and further from 2B to get his own stuff. 

9S isn’t exactly sure what to expect. It’s not like someone’s gonna come up to him and say something like  _ “hey congrats on being a man”.  _ That would certainly be interesting though. And creepy.

He still has to fight himself to keep from hunching over as he normally does. He’s already wearing his baggy shirt so there’s no way to tell. 

Suddenly, he hears 2B gasp from down the aisle. Immediately he runs to her side but sees nothing unusual. 

“2B, are you okay?” He looks at her then back down the aisle. 

2B has a hand over her mouth. Her eyes are beginning to water. She nods and points to the bottom of a shelf. 9S finally sees. He slaps his hand over his mouth too and lets out a manly squeal.

Curled up in an empty space next to the cereals are three little gray cats. They’re squished so tightly together that he can’t tell where one starts and another ends. At the sound of his voice, the top kitten stretches out and yawns wide before curling back up with their face buried between the other two. Their little paw twitches for a moment before they go still.

“I want them all,” 2B whispers and wipes a tear from her eye.

“B-bodega cats,” 9S sniffs. “They’re just babies.” He can’t help but wave his arms in the air and quietly approach them. 

“Hey babies,” he says softly. 2B is right beside him. One of the kittens looks up at them with eyes half-closed. They let out a tiny squeak and stretch their tiny head towards the couple. Their little green eyes sparkled in the evening sun. 

9S reaches out and lets the kitten sniff his hand. They place a warm little paw on his finger and he nearly melts where he stands. 

“I’ve been blessed,” he whispers. 

2B laughs softly and touches his finger too. The kitten closes their eyes and their paw slowly slides off 9S’ hand.

“Please, 2B can we have them,” 9S almost cries.

“ _ Nines _ ,” 2B says while tugging his hand away. “We have Dango at home.” 

“But we could have Dango  _ and  _ these babies.”

“Niiines,” she sighs with a smile.

“I know, I know,” 9S snorts and begins to scratch the blessed kitten’s cheek. He feels a tiny purr rumbling from their chest and fights the urge to disturb the cuddly pile to hold them. 2B strokes one of the other kittens and the three of them shift around until they’re in a different awkward-looking position.

They spend the next unknown time petting and cooing at the purring lumps while desperately trying not to cry. They might have stayed all day if 9S’ knees didn’t begin to hurt from sitting like that for so long. He gives the blessed kitten one final scratch on the skin before standing up and stretching out so all of his joints pop audibly.

“2B, please,” 9S teases as she stands up beside him, crackling in a similar manner. 

“Nines, you’ve been blessed already, what more do you want?” she teases back. 

9S snorts and looks back at the kittens who were already fast asleep once again. “I’m definitely coming back here again.”

2B nods and walks back to the cart. “I think that’s it.” She gives a quick glance inside. “We should go, I think they’re closing soon.”

“Yeah,” 9S responds but makes no move to follow her.

2B smiles and takes him by the arm. He reaches out to the kittens dramatically. “I’ll be back for you babieeees,” he cries out as they round the corner. 

2B is still smiling as they approach the only checkout counter. The line is pretty long and 9S is tempted to just go back to the kittens until the other customers go away. 

As if reading his mind, 2B grabs and squeezes his hand and pushes the cart closer. He feels an itch on his chest and absentmindedly scratches it. He jumps slightly, shocked as his hand goes further than he expected before touching down.

“Oh shit,” he whispers with a shaky laugh and brushes his shirt flat. “I almost forgot I was wearing this thing.” He pats his chest and takes in a deep breath. Anxiety begins to push its way back in him but he pushes it down with memories of the blessed kittens.

_ We’re almost done. Just stay chill and we can go home to our own kitty soon. _

2B wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer. “Those kittens were so soft,” she murmurs.

“Heh, yeah.” 9S leans over the shopping cart handle and taps his feet anxiously. 2B pushes him aside and does the same next to him. She glances into the cart for a moment and her eyes go wide.

“Oh fuck I forgot the pickles,” 2B gasps. 

“Oh no, not the pickles,” 9S gasps sarcastically. 

2B playfully cuffs him on the head. “I’m gonna go grab them, will you be okay here?” 

“Yeah,” 9S smiles and takes a deep breath. “My tit squisher has it all under control.” He gently pushes 2B in the direction of the canned goods.

“Hehe, tit squisher,” 2B says. 9S bites his lip hard and tries not to lose it. She pats his head and wanders off to find her pickles. It’s not long before the line grows behind him. He shrinks down and thinks about the kittens.

“I can help you over here sir!” a voice called out from a few lanes down. 9S glanced up for a second, then looked back at his phone. 

“Sir?” the employee said louder, leaning over the conveyor belt.

“Huh?” 9S looks up again. He sees her waving at him. “M-me?”

“Yeah, I just opened up here,” she responds, sliding back into her chair. 

9S stares for a split second as the realization hits him. “Oh, yeah hold on!” He jumps and rushes to her lane and nearly trips over his own feet. “Sorry I was--I was preoccupied,” he chuckles while loading his stuff onto the conveyor belt, trying to manage his excitement to a socially acceptable level. 

_ She called me “sir”.  _ He taps his feet on the floor as she starts ringing him up. 2B returns with her nasty jar of pickles and squishes up behind him. He smiles wide at her and she can’t help but smile back. He wants to tell her but he holds his tongue for now.

When their bags are packed and their bill is paid, 9S thanks the cashier profusely. She seems confused at his excitement but relieved that at least he’s not one of the screaming kinds of customers. 

9S can barely contain himself as they head to the car. He all but throws the bags into the back seat and jumps inside. 

“2B, she called me  _ sir _ !” he almost yells as soon as 2B closes her door.

And then 2B and 9S went home and had Minecraft sex the end.


End file.
